


Съешь мое яблоко

by Kollega



Category: The Devil's Advocate (1997), The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Retelling, Sibling Incest, The Truth is Out There, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Агент Фокс Малдер все-таки находит истину. Она действительно была где-то рядом.





	Съешь мое яблоко

**Author's Note:**

> Горизонтальный инцест, селф-харм, смерть персонажей, кровища. Ретеллинг фильма «Адвокат дьявола» со всеми отсюда вытекающими. Написано на ЗФБ-18 для команды Ретро.

Вы помните яблоко из Библии, которое Адам съел в раю?   
А знаете, что было в том яблоке? Логика.   
Логика и всякое Познание. Больше ничего там не было.   
И вот что я вам скажу: главное — это чтобы человека   
стошнило тем яблоком, если, конечно, хочешь   
увидеть вещи, как они есть.  
 _Дж.Д. Сэлинджер_

  
Центр города, вторая половина дня. Здание офисного центра, а может, корпорации. Стекло, металл: вызывающая современность, бритвой режущая взгляд. Высокий, худой, немного сутулый человек выходит на крышу. На нем деловой костюм, синевато-серый в тонкую полоску. Ветер раздувает его волосы, тянет за полы пиджака, пытаясь столкнуть вниз. Небоскреб острой зеркальной щепкой возвышается над окружающими зданиями. Никакой ограды: плоская крыша просто обрывается бездной. Шумит вода. Водоем, схваченный зеркальными объятиями, отражает синее, почти ненатуральное небо.  
  
Человек делает несколько шагов, останавливается на самом краю и зажигает сигарету.  
  
Внизу, у него под ногами, шумит город. Течет ручьями улиц, потоками магистралей, дышит тучами выхлопных газов. Колышется пестрое и неразличимое месиво человеческих фигур, узор сменяет узор, как в калейдоскопе. Гудки клаксонов слышны так хорошо, словно машины едут в небо, взлетая почти до крыш.  
  
Человек выпускает в воздух густое облако дыма, одно за другим. Ветер сдувает пепел с его сигареты, огонек разгорается ярче, бумага чернеет, съеживается узорчатыми полукружьями, превращаясь в тлен. Умирает в его пальцах вдох за вдохом. Человек с сигаретой улыбается.  
  
— Определенно, тщеславие — мой самый любимый из грехов. Он так фундаментален. Самолюбие — это естественный наркотик, — произносит он, смакуя каждое слово.  
  
Сигарета, вернее, теперь уже окурок, летит вниз. На лету он немедленно гаснет, умирая уже насовсем, воздух выдувает из него последние крошки табака и пропитанной никотином бумажной стружки. Человек провожает окурок взглядом, пока тот не исчезает из виду, превращаясь в одну из цветных точек внизу. Теперь это могут быть как остатки сигареты, летящие между высотными зданиями, так и кто-нибудь из людей. Не исключено, что тоже летящих вниз.  
  
— Да, именно тщеславие, — повторяет человек без сигареты. Он разворачивается на каблуках и уходит, скрываясь в недрах зеркального небоскреба.   
  
Небо равнодушно глядится в дрожащую от напряжения воду бассейна.  
  
Окурок все еще продолжает лететь.  
  
/кадроперебивка/  
  
Кабинет замдиректора ФБР Уолтера Скиннера, просторный, но заставленный всяким статусным хламом. Хозяин кабинета сидит за столом, глянцево поблескивая лысиной. Он явственно злится. Для злости есть множество причин. Первая и главная из них — агент Фокс Малдер, устроившийся по другую сторону стола. В его глазах вызов и непонимание. Он создает проблемы. Скиннер хотел бы, чтобы Малдер понял и принял правила игры, но это напрасные надежды. Малдер заражает непониманием все вокруг — ручку двери, которой коснулся, стул, на котором сидит, и даже агента Скалли, здравомыслящую, умную женщину. Теперь она выступает с ним единым фронтом. Они, сидя бок о бок, глядят на Скиннера одинаковыми взглядами. Стена непонимания перед ним вырастает до небес.  
  
Запах сигарет становится невыносим, и это вторая из причин злости Скиннера на окружающий мир.  
  
— Дело закрыто! — рявкает он, пытаясь согнать раздражение, и дышит ртом, но дым повсюду, он забирается в ноздри, путается в складках одежды.   
  
— Но, сэр… — начинает Скалли. Дым ей тоже не нравится, и она открыто косится на его источник — высокого худощавого человека, стоящего у книжных полок. Он вежливо улыбается, пряча ярко-голубые глаза в веселых морщинках. Делайте вид, будто меня здесь нет, говорит его улыбка. Представьте, что вы здесь одни. Я так, предмет обстановки.  
  
Сигарета в его руке равнодушно дымится.  
  
— Мы этого так не оставим, Скиннер! — заявляет Малдер. Он тоже злится, гнев повисает в воздухе, перемешиваясь с дымом. — Вы не можете прятать все под ковер! Истина обязана…  
  
Он хотел бы сказать гораздо больше, выплеснуть все, что он об этом думает, на отвратительно равнодушного начальника, который хочет сохранить статус кво, но Скалли осторожно касается его ноги своей. Легонько наступает каблуком на носок его ботинка. Малдера это злит только сильнее. Он вскакивает. Скиннер смотрит на бунтующего подчиненного тяжелым взглядом — снизу вверх.  
  
— Вы поняли меня, агент Малдер? — чеканит он.  
  
В этот момент в партитуру вступает человек с сигаретой. Он тушит ее мимо пепельницы, прямо о полировку, зажигает новую, рассеянно улыбаясь, шагает вперед.  
  
— Ну-ну, Скиннер, вы не должны затыкать рты перспективной молодежи. Мы обязаны слушать, о чем они говорят. Агент Малдер? — Он заинтересованно смотрит на своего собеседника. Тот яростно встречает взгляд: без доверия, без надежды. — Агент Скалли? Меня зовут Чарли Спендер…  
  
Малдер хлопает дверью. Он хотел бы хлопнуть ею так, чтобы с потолка посыпалась штукатурка, но дверь слишком легкая, как и все в этом здании. Легкая, но ни за что не согнется, не уступит, не сдаст ни дюйма.  
  
Кроме того, за ним идет Скалли, и Малдер опасается случайно зашибить ее.  
  
— Мы должны действовать последовательно, — говорит она, останавливаясь. Малдеру хотелось бы верить, что в ее глазах надежда, но там только осторожность и сопереживание, то, что меньше всего ему сейчас нужно. — Они не поверят, если не предоставить убедительных доказательств.  
  
— Но их нет! — выкрикивает Малдер. Нет, он хотел бы выкрикнуть, но вовремя сдерживается и только слегка повышает голос.  
  
— Значит, нужно достать, — рассудительно говорит Скалли. — Доказательства должны быть. Мы знаем, что они есть. Видели своими глазами.  
  
Ей нет смысла ничего доказывать. Она с ним только для того, чтобы наставить на путь истинный, Малдер знает это, и все же хотел бы верить, что Скалли на его стороне. Она сама не дает ему уверовать в полной мере. Малдер разворачивается и бежит прочь от нее. От себя. От кабинета руководства, такого узколобого, такого конформистского, такого…  
  
— Мы не договорили, агент Малдер.  
  
Человек с сигаретой выступает из-за угла. Малдер едва успевает затормозить, чтобы в него не врезаться. Тот улыбается. Ему, кажется, это даже нравится — такой контакт.  
  
Контакт.  
  
Улица обрушивается на них со всех сторон. Шум машин. Шаги. Обрывки чужих разговоров. Запах уличного кафе, хот-доги с горчицей. Здание Эдгара Гувера черно-белой угловатой глыбой нависает над ними.  
  
— Это вы делаете так, чтобы истина оставалась за кадром, — яростно говорит Малдер. — Вы стремитесь ее скрыть. Замалчивать преступления правительства.  
  
— Может, я ошибаюсь, — отвечает Спендер. В его пальцах снова сигарета, незажженная, она появляется словно по волшебству. Как будто этот человек — фокусник. Хитрый иллюзионист, одним движением брови превращающий видимое в невидимое и наоборот. — Докажите мне, что я неправ.  
  
Тысячи мыслей, тысячи вариантов ответа вспыхивают в один миг, но правильный — только один.  
  
— Люди имеют право знать, — говорит Малдер. — Они и сами смогут понять, что правильно, а что нет. Не вам решать, что им делать. Свободу выбора никто не отменял.  
  
— Действительно, — медленно отвечает Спендер. — Но подумайте, что они сделают, если узнают правду? Да и какую именно правду они узнают? О зеленых человечках? О летающих тарелках, которые по ночам похищают налогоплательщиков?  
  
Малдер теряется, но всего на секунду.   
  
— Об инопланетных технологиях, которые используют военные. О том, что людям десятилетиями промывали мозги.  
  
Спендер снова улыбается, морщинки складываются в доброжелательную маску, понимание сквозит в его глазах. Или, может, насмешка.  
  
— Один голос, который может изменить всю планету, — говорит Спендер. — Ваш, Малдер?  
  
— А если и мой?  
  
И снова в его руках, как по волшебству, появляется предмет. На этот раз серая папка с багровой полосой, словно по картону мазнули окровавленной ладонью. Папка совсем тонкая.  
  
— Подумайте. Ознакомьтесь. Потом поговорите об этом со мной. До тех пор — никому ни слова. Договорились? — произносит сквозь улыбку Спендер. Малдер берет папку осторожно, словно та может обжечь ему пальцы. Он хочет тут же раскрыть ее, но остерегается: отвести взгляд от человека с сигаретой опасно. Малдеру кажется, будто тот может исчезнуть в клубе табачного дыма — пф-ф-ф и нету.  
  
А Спендер уже шагает прочь, высокий, согнувшийся, словно вопросительный знак, длинноногий и легкий. Вот серый пиджак мелькает в пестрой толпе, а вот его уже не видно. Люди продолжают течь нескончаемым безликим потоком. Малдер шарит взглядом по идущим мимо прохожим, но безуспешно.  
  
Потом он раскрывает папку.  
  
Делает глубокий вдох.  
  
/кадроперебивка/  
  
Телефон-автомат на углу Индиана-авеню и Шестой Северо-Западной издает нервную, дребезжащую трель. Человек, одетый в серый костюм, тушит сигарету о синий потертый пластик, открывает скрипучую дверь, берет трубку. Опирается плечом о грязное стекло. Толстый справочник тычется ему в бок.  
  
— Да, — говорит человек. — Да. Публикуйте. Нет, вас не тронут. Даже так?   
  
Он смеется, зажигает новую сигарету. Кабинка наполняется дымом.  
  
— А вам разве не интересно, что произойдет? — Он молчит, слушая ответ, жужжащий в динамике трубки. — Представьте, сколько будут говорить о…   
  
Молчание.  
  
— То есть, вы хотите, чтобы я запретил?..  
  
Он снова смеется. Мужчина с зонтиком-тростью нетерпеливо мерит асфальт рядом с кабинкой. Стучит ручкой в стекло.  
  
Курильщик вешает трубку.   
  
— Люблю людей, — говорит он мужчине с зонтиком, открывая дверь. — Они так замечательно предсказуемы.  
  
/кадроперебивка/  
  
«Вашингтон Пост» первой публикует материалы. Следом торопится «Нью-Йорк Таймс», а дальше новость катится по страницам прессы изжелта-мутной волной. Имена. Фамилии. Ответственные. Программа вакцинации. Последствия. Влияние на людей. «Нью-Йорк Таймс», подсуетившись, публикует интервью с пострадавшими. Откапывает их где-то на восточном побережье.  
  
Журналисты «Вашингтон Пост» обрывают телефон, пытаясь дозвониться до некоего «Марти», который прислал им папку с данными. Редактор молчит, не хочет сдавать контакт. Потом все же сдается. Теперь звонки целятся метче. И попадают.  
  
К выходным «Нэшнл Джорнал» разражается огромной статьей. На обложке Билл Клинтон с растерянным лицом и заголовок «Я не знал».  
  
«Вашингтон Таймс» делает вид, что ничего не произошло.  
  
У всех на слуху одно и то же имя.  
  
Малдер.  
  
Фокс Малдер.  
  
Агент ФБР Фокс Малдер.  
  
Возможно, уже бывший.  
  
Поначалу он беседует с прессой неохотно. Говорит о долге, об истине, о праве людей знать. Скупо делится подробностями. Прячется в скромной квартирке. Журналисты фотографируют крест из лейкопластыря на его окне.  
  
Они преследуют его напарницу, Дану Скалли, пока та не скрывается от них неизвестно где. Раскапывают всю ее подноготную. Все семейство, от мала до велика. Все порочащие связи.  
  
Начальник Малдера, Уолтер Скиннер, пробивает себе путь через толпу журналистов и ни на кого не смотрит.  
  
Тем временем головы катятся с плеч, и респектабельные журналы не успевают вписываться в новые повороты, пролетая мимо тренда со свистом.  
  
Нью-Йоркская биржа на день закрывает торги.  
  
Потом выходит «Доброе утро, Америка» с Ланден и Гибсоном, и агент — нет, теперь уже просто Фокс Малдер, — в их студии.  
  
— Я давно хотел сказать людям правду, — говорит Малдер. Перед ним на столе дымится чашка с черным кофе.  
  
— Связано ли желание обнародовать эти документы с исчезновением вашей сестры, Саманты? — задает вопрос Гибсон.  
  
Малдер молчит. Отпивает кофе. Потом медленно отвечает:  
  
— Пропала не только Саманта. Каждая пострадавшая семья имеет право на истину.  
  
Но его рука начинает дрожать, и он осторожно возвращает чашку на стол.  
  
— Вы собираетесь выдвигать свою кандидатуру в Конгресс? — спрашивает Ланден. — После всего, что вы сделали для этой страны? Вас называют новым Линкольном.  
  
— Нет, это глупо, — отвечает Малдер. — Да и бессмысленно. Что можно изменить таким образом? Только самих себя.  
  
В ноябре он становится членом Палаты представителей от штата Вирджиния.  
  
/кадроперебивка/  
  
Дана Скалли глушит двигатель, выключает бормочущее радио. Становится пронзительно тихо, до звона в ушах, до ощущения нереальности. Парковка погружена в темноту, свет фар выхватывает из нее фрагменты столбов, бетонных стен, асфальта и других машин. Трещины бегут по асфальту, крадутся, подползая все ближе.  
  
Нет, это только кажется. Необходимо в это верить, чтобы удержаться на нужной грани. Скалли берет телефон, откидывает планку с микрофоном. Клавиши надсадно пищат. Сдвоенный гудок. Долго. Бесконечно. Звонок прекращается. Ответа нет.  
  
Скалли выходит из машины, хлопает дверью сильнее, чем нужно. Берет с заднего сиденья бумажный пакет с покупками. Пистолет оттягивает кобуру; как хорошо, что в моде просторная одежда — пиджак все отлично скрывает. Эта мысль, а потом и другая, и третья проносятся в ее голове и гаснут. На столбе рядом с машиной — листовка. «Голосуйте за Малдера!» Звезды, полосы, красно-сине-белый узор, путаница смыслов и значений.  
  
— Дана Скалли?   
  
Она резко оборачивается. Пакет в ее руках испуганно трещит.  
  
— Агент Дана Скалли?  
  
Из темноты выступает человек, его красивое, мягкое лицо кажется смутно знакомым. Скалли не может вспомнить, где его видела, и это пугает даже сильнее. Пакет сковывает руки, мешает отреагировать быстро и точно.  
  
— Где твоя дочь, агент Скалли? — спрашивает человек, его губы кривятся в неприятной усмешке. — Где Эмили? Ты помнишь ее? Помнишь, как ее забирали?  
  
— Кто вы такой? — выкрикивает Скалли, и ее голос эхом катится по растрескавшемуся асфальту.  
  
— Твоя дочь, Эмили, — говорит человек, и его фигура тает, меняется, словно мороженое, оставленное на солнце. Голос тоже тает, становится выше, нежнее. Более знакомым. — Твоя дочь, Эмили. Твоя. Дочь. Эмили. Мама. Ты бросила меня, мама.  
  
Пакет падает.   
  
— Ты оставила меня одну. Одну. Одну. Одну.  
  
С глухим стуком катятся по асфальту яблоки, красные на сером.  
  
Девочка смотрит на Скалли снизу вверх.  
  
— Ты не моя дочь, — одними губами шепчет та. — Ты умерла.  
  
— Это ничего не меняет. Ты оставила меня одну.  
  
Лицо девочки начинает оплывать, сползать вниз, течь, словно свечной парафин. Руки удлиняются, с пальцев капает белым.  
  
— Ты не моя дочь!!! Не моя! Она умерла!!! — кричит Скалли и выхватывает пистолет. Парковка начинает кружиться, танцевать вокруг нее. Карусель. Играет музыка. Свет мигает. Эмили медленно растекается по полу, пузырится зеленой жижей, но ее голос продолжает звучать в ушах, все громче, и громче, и громче:  
  
— Мама!  
  
— Нет, нет, нет! — кричит Скалли.  
  
— Мама! Мама! Ма…  
  
Голос меняется снова. Скалли тяжело дышит. Пульс бьется в ушах, заглушает слова.  
  
— Мэм!  
  
— Нет…  
  
— Мэм, опустите оружие! Немедленно опустите оружие, мэм!  
  
/кадроперебивка/  
  
Малдер сидит перед огромным зеркалом. Свет безжалостно заливает лицо, но это только начало. Снаружи его ждут софиты. Женщина в синем халате, пахнущая застоявшейся арбузной водой, хлопочет вокруг, промакивает лоб, наносит грим слой за слоем. Скрывает мешки под глазами. Скрывает опустившиеся щеки. Малдер не узнает себя в зеркале. Он хотел бы мазнуть по стеклу рукавом, стереть изображение, чтобы увидеть себя прежним, но голос за спиной произносит:  
  
— Великолепно! То, что надо.  
  
Курильщик выходит на свет, останавливается у кресла. Женщина исчезает вместе с запахом арбуза и кисточками для грима. Курильщик берется за спинку, наклоняется чуть ниже.  
  
Табачный дым слоями плавает в воздухе.  
  
Малдер не может отвести взгляд от лица, отраженного в зеркале прямо над его собственным.  
  
— Столько раз это повторяется, а я до сих пор не знаю, что нужно делать. Что говорить.  
  
Отражение Курильщика улыбается, подносит сигарету к губам.  
  
— Правду. Ты ведь именно ее хотел рассказать? Поделиться истиной.  
  
Малдер хмурит брови. Зеркало повторяет его мимику, лицо послушно меняет выражение. Лоб словно нарисованный, ни морщинки. Красивая, благообразная маска.  
  
— Им не нужна истина. Им нужны обещания, — говорит Малдер с горечью. — Я должен исправить то, что другие испортили, наказать виновных, но не могу, потому что они не хотят меня слушать.  
  
Курильщик пожимает плечами. Его лицо вызывающе пожилое, мимика подчеркнуто резкая, брови взлетают на разную высоту, глаза тонут в морщинах.  
  
— Скажи им то, что они хотят услышать. Дай им попасться на твою удочку, а когда они клюнут — подсекай! Истина — сложная материя, горькое, жесткое блюдо. Приправь ее посильнее, повари подольше, подай с гарниром, и тогда они сожрут ее за милую душу и еще добавки попросят. Корми их сытнее! Пусть уписывают за обе щеки.   
  
Малдер медленно кивает, потом, засомневавшись, мотает головой.  
  
— Но я все равно не могу ничего сделать, — говорит он. — Если даже я стану сенатором, у меня связаны руки. Как конгрессмен я ничего не сумел. Разговоры, разговоры и больше ничего. Я хотел не этого. Я ждал совершенно другого. Действий. Решений.  
  
— Все должно идти своим чередом, ступенька за ступенькой, — отвечает Курильщик. — Пирамида высокая. Пора! Не заставляй их нервничать. Будь с толпой. Стань их голосом. Скажи им то, чего они ждут, и ты победишь. Снова.   
  
Малдер встает из кресла. Курильщик отступает в темноту.  
  
— Да. Я должен победить, чтобы совершить задуманное. Должен. Ради Саманты. Ради Скалли.  
  
— И ради Скалли, — повторяет, кивая, Курильщик. — Иди! Они уже готовы принять тебя в свои объятия.  
  
Малдер выходит из гримерки. На столе перед зеркалом начинает звонить телефон. Он дрожит, ползет в сторону, расталкивая коробочки с пудрой. Пытается догнать Малдера, но тот давно уже говорит с избирателями в большом зале. Ему нет дела до неизвестного звонка.  
  
Курильщик зажигает сигарету, выходит за порог и медленно прикрывает дверь.  
  
Телефон звонит еще минуту. Потом обреченно замолкает.  
  
/кадроперебивка/  
  
— Вы знакомы, мама? Это начальник моего предвыборного штаба. Незаменимый человек, — говорит Малдер. Шампанское в его бокале нежно шепчет о чем-то неземном.  
  
Лицо матери замирает, превращаясь в гипсовый слепок. Бледнеет, теряет краски, нос заостряется. Чужак проступает сквозь знакомые черты, но тут же растворяется в доброжелательной улыбке.  
  
— Чарльз, — говорит мама и салютует бокалом. — Сколько лет, сколько зим.  
  
— Соболезную по поводу Билла, — отвечает Курильщик. — Такая потеря. Как это случилось?  
  
Малдеру на секунду кажется, что он заглянул за кулисы неизвестной театральной постановки. Актеры в гриме, но не в роли… или наоборот? Нити пузырьков танцуют за тонким стеклом. Кто-то смеется далеко, в зрительном зале, и сцена еще пуста.  
  
— Его застрелили, Чарльз. Много лет назад.  
  
— Комитет инициировал расследование, — перебивает, пытаясь увести неприятную тему в сторону, Малдер. — Суд уже подал запрос в Госдепартамент. Скоро мы узнаем, где Саманта, жива ли она! Я найду сестру, и…  
  
Мать молчит, не сводя глаз с Курильщика. Тот улыбается — тонкая незнакомая усмешка, ласковая, почти нежная, — и в пальцах нет сигареты. Он не курит. Держит руки в карманах.  
  
— Мертвые должны оставаться с мертвыми, — напряженным голосом отвечает мама. — Подумай лучше о живых. Саманты нет с нами уже много лет.  
  
— Это не повод бросать ее на произвол судьбы! — выкрикивает Малдер, и голоса вокруг замирают. Внимание жаркими лучами сосредотачивается на нем.  
  
— Ну-ну, тише, сенатор, — говорит Курильщик. — Миссис Малдер совершенно права… Твоя прелестная напарница… Скалли, так? Она ведь в клинике сейчас? Нервный срыв, манифестация шизофрении, так поздно… Стоило бы навестить ее. Расследование — это не повод бросать ее на произвол судьбы.  
  
— Расследование — цель всей моей жизни, — горячо шепчет Малдер. — Я боролся и побеждал ради него. Ради того, чтобы открыть настоящую правду. Увидеть истину. Нельзя останавливаться!  
  
Мать опускает голову, делает шаг назад, растворяется в толпе.  
  
— Но ты должен позаботиться о женщине, которую любишь, — глядя ему в лицо, отвечает Курильщик. — И вот что странно: неужели тебе самому не пришло в голову отказаться от этого дела? Помоги Скалли, поддержи ее, пусть комитет работает без тебя. Даже если проиграете, можно начать сначала, так? У тебя теперь есть такая возможность. Ни у кого не получалось выигрывать всю жизнь.  
  
— Кроме меня, — говорит Малдер, твердо встречая его взгляд. — Если я брошу расследование ради Скалли, то возненавижу ее потом за то, что так и не узнал ничего о судьбе Саманты… или узнал слишком поздно. Скалли сильная. Она подождет.  
  
— Сдаюсь, — улыбается Курильщик. В его руке снова появляется сигарета, раз! — и ее кончик уже дымится, зажигалка исчезает в кармане пиджака. — Уговорил.  
  
Малдер открывает рот, готовя следующий аргумент, но его удар уходит в пустоту. Противник легко уворачивается, теряет плотность — словно тень на стене. Малдер оглядывается в поисках матери, но не может найти ее в толпе.  
  
Лица сливаются в блестящий, бессмысленный калейдоскоп.  
  
/кадроперебивка/  
  
— Этого не может быть, — говорит Малдер. Он смотрит в узкое, закрытое мутным стеклом окошко. За ним — белая палата, мягкий, рассеянный свет. Замкнутое, безопасное, стерильное пространство.  
  
Скалли ходит в нем от стены к стене, как леопард в клетке. Неутомимо, неумолимо, не останавливаясь ни на миг.  
  
Где Курильщик, когда он так нужен? Малдер приникает к стеклу. Полотно двери металлическим холодом обжигает ладони.  
  
— Пустите меня к ней! — требует он. Вот-вот и хлопнет по двери руками, но ему нельзя, он при власти, к нему приковано слишком много внимания. Малдер осторожно отстраняется, но Салли уже заподозрила что-то и остановилась. Замерла в белом мареве, рыжие волосы горят костром.  
  
— Нельзя ее тревожить, сенатор. Она тяжело больна.   
  
Так много людей вокруг, Малдер перестает их различать. Он давно уже не помнит их лиц. Женщина, синий халат. Сестра милосердия.  
  
— Малдер!!! — кричит Скалли и бросается к двери. — Они забрали ее! Забрали нашу дочь!!!  
  
Она стучит ладонями, неумышленно повторяя то, что хотел сделать Малдер. Бьется о дверь, словно бабочка о раскаленное стекло. Отшатывается, обжегшись.  
  
— Нет? — говорит она негромко, но Малдер слышит каждое слово. — Нет! Эмили, нет! Ты… умерла! Уйди, уйди, уйди от меня! Не хочу тебя больше видеть!  
  
Ее пальцы тянутся к лицу и ползут вниз, оставляя кровавые борозды. Снова и снова. Леопард выпустил когти, но ранит только себя. Малдер дергает за ручку двери, пытаясь открыть. С лица Скалли капает кровь. Льется все быстрее. Сестра пытается отпереть дверь, но замок проворачивается, проворачивается…  
  
Алыми лохмотьями свисает кожа. Ярче волос, насыщенней, чем нарисованное на открытке сердце. Малдер прижимается к противоположной стене, пытаясь глотнуть воздуха. В горле застрял ком. Багровые реки заливают белый, безопасный мирок. Из окошка Скалли смотрит на него пустыми окровавленными глазницами.  
  
Сестра наконец справляется с дверью. Новые люди бегут, тащат чемоданчики. Мигает сирена.  
  
Малдер медленно отходит в сторону, держится за стену. Рука дрожит. На стекле с обратной стороны двери отпечатался красный след ладони.  
  
/кадроперебивка/  
  
— Тебе нужно только подписать вот это, — говорит Курильщик. — Твое заявление по поводу ракетной атаки. Нужно придерживаться выбранной стратегии, помогать союзникам, и тогда они помогут тебе. Взаимовыручка — так это работает.  
  
Малдер берет двумя пальцами лист мелованной бумаги, подносит к лицу.  
  
— Но… но я выступил против этого законопроекта, — отвечает он, теряясь. — И против того, чтобы обстреливать мирные поселения.  
  
— Тогда они не откроют нам архивы, а ты ведь этого хочешь, сынок? — Курильщик улыбается, подходит к высокому окну. — За все приходится платить, и это совсем небольшая цена. Всего лишь твоя подпись. Слова, которые завтра все забудут. Ты же знаешь, как легко люди забывают обо всем, достаточно пройти всего паре месяцев. Или дней.  
  
— Чем выше я поднимаюсь, тем меньше у меня свободы, — еле шевеля губами, произносит Малдер. — Может, я ошибся? Может, я сделал все не так, как надо? Где я оступился, скажи?  
  
Курильщик качает головой.  
  
— Свобода, сынок, в том, чтобы не пришлось о чем-то сожалеть. Ты зря себя наказываешь. Этим ты не поможешь Саманте, не поможешь никому из тех, кто ждет от тебя поддержки. Уступи в мелком — выиграй в крупном! Умей из всего извлечь пользу, а потом забыть.  
  
Можно отказать. Можно бросить эту бумагу ему в лицо, ткнуть острым концом. Попытаться вернуть гордость.  
  
Но Саманта.  
  
Но Скалли, подсовывает услужливая память. Скалли смотрит на него выколотыми глазами, прижимая окровавленную ладонь к двери. Скалли ждала помощи и не получила ее.  
  
Малдер берет ручку, кладет плотную, гладкую бумагу на стол и ставит размашистую подпись.  
  
Он чувствует, как вместе с чернилами из ручки вытекает кровь. И эта кровь — его собственная.  
  
/кадроперебивка/  
  
— Сверху все выглядит иначе, не так ли?  
  
— Да, это точно, — говорит Малдер, стоя над бездной. Ветер толкает его к краю, уговаривая вытянуть руки вперед и прыгнуть, пока не поздно. Давние, дремучие инстинкты приматов, которыми когда-то был человек.  
  
Курильщик затягивается, бросает окурок вниз.   
  
— Тебе дам власть над всеми сими царствами и славу их, ибо она предана мне, и я, кому хочу, даю ее.  
  
— Это из Матвея?  
  
— Из Луки.  
  
Малдер молчит, глядя вниз. Окурок давно скрылся из виду. Люди спешат по своим делам, а они смотрят на них с крыши небоскреба, словно боги. Или инопланетяне, которых на самом деле не существует.  
  
— Почему они забыли о заговоре? О вакцинации, о пришельцах? Почему?  
  
— Потому что им плевать, — говорит Курильщик. — Люди… они забудут даже то, как звали их детей, если поманить их чем-то ярким, а яркого вокруг все больше. Фантики шелестят, огоньки светятся, карусель вращается все быстрее и быстрее. Спрыгни с этой карусели! Заставь ее вертеться вокруг тебя!  
  
Малдер видит карусель — нет, колесо рулетки, сегмент за сегментом, красное-черное, красное-черное, и выигрывает всегда зеленое поле. Зеро. Казино забирает все. Крупье дымит сигаретой и улыбается.  
  
— Я все время бежал за призраком. Я и сам призрак, пустое место, — с горечью отвечает Малдер. — Так и не нашел сестру. Потерял все, что имел.  
  
— И приобрел гораздо больше. Опыт. — Курильщик улыбается, прячет руки в карманах. — Опыт бесценен. Кроме того, они раскрыли архивы. Час назад пришел факс. Я знаю, где Саманта. Она жива. Хочешь увидеться с ней?  
  
Малдер захлебывается воздухом. Он как собачка, которой дали кусок, она его проглотила, но тот привязан к веревочке — дернет дающая рука, и кусочка не будет.  
  
Отвратительное ощущение.  
  
— Хочешь?  
  
— Да, — отвечает чужим голосом Малдер.  
  
/кадроперебивка/  
  
Люди у входа в бункер кланяются им, и это настолько странно, что Малдер забывает о пистолете, спрятанном за поясом. Он взял его неизвестно зачем. Ненависть плещется в груди, давит на горло, как пар в наглухо забитом котле. Вентиль плотно прикручен, а давление все растет и растет.  
  
Лифт мчится вниз. Закладывает уши. Давление растет.  
  
Двери перед ними открываются. Из окна, неожиданного здесь, в бункере, льется алый, кровавый свет.  
  
Саманта вскакивает. Малдер тут же узнает ее, хотя прошли годы. Много. Она так похожа на себя прежнюю, и все же совсем другая. Взрослая. Красивая.  
  
Манящая.  
  
Ужаснувшись, Малдер гонит неожиданную мысль прочь.  
  
— Фокс! — выкрикивает она. — Отец! Вы наконец вернулись.  
  
Теперь Малдер вспоминает — он видел ее и раньше, ее лицо никогда не оставляло его. Она наносила кистью грим перед его выступлениями. Она отпирала дверь палаты Скалли. Она пожимала ему руку на встрече с избирателями. Она говорила с ним, когда Малдер звонил в службу секса по телефону.  
  
Этот голос ни с чьим не спутаешь.  
  
— Отец? — повторяет Малдер.  
  
— Ты не догадался? Ты — мой. Она — моя. Мои дети. Плоть и кровь. Идеально подходящие друг другу, как ключ и замок, — говорит Курильщик. Он устраивается в кресле, которого только что не было в комнате, зажигает новую сигарету. За окном оранжевое дерево размахивает ветвями на фоне красного неба.  
  
Саманта расцветает в улыбке, расстегивает блузу.  
  
— Я так давно ждала этого, Фокс. Я так сильно люблю тебя, родной.  
  
— Не понимаю, — говорит Малдер, и тут осознание обрушивается на него всем весом. Саманта снимает лифчик, ее соски сжимаются от холода. Темно-розовые. Маленькая, аккуратная грудь.  
  
— Вы создадите новое, послушное мне человечество, — медленно произносит Курильщик. — Кровь от крови моей. Идеальные образцы.   
  
— Я не стану этого делать.  
  
— Станешь. Ты сделаешь все, что я попрошу, ты обязан мне слишком многим. Кто ты без моей поддержки? Твоя жизнь рухнет в мгновение ока. Слава, власть — все обернется против тебя. Это ведь так просто.  
  
Саманта стаскивает юбку. Стягивает по одному чулки, бросает на пол. Они ложатся кольцами, мертвой змеиной кожей.  
  
— Иди ко мне. Стань со мной единым целым. Я так хочу этого.  
  
Малдер делает шаг назад, но за спиной больше нет двери.  
  
— Это ты убил Скалли. Это ты свел ее с ума.  
  
— О, нет! Я говорил, чтобы ты позаботился о ней, но ты не слушал меня, — отвечает, улыбаясь, Курильщик. — Но не грузись виной. Сбрось ее и иди дальше. Зачем таскать на спине эти кирпичи? Ты можешь взлететь до небес, если забудешь о них.  
  
Саманта ложится на стол, раздвигает ноги, ерошит пальцами тонкую полосу черных волос.  
  
— Ну же. Иди ко мне, братец.  
  
Пистолет сам прыгает в руку.  
  
— И что же теперь? Застрелишь меня? — смеется Курильщик.   
  
Малдер давит на спусковой крючок. Пистолет выплевывает пули, Саманта съеживается под столом.  
  
Курильщик хохочет, запрокинув голову.  
  
Малдер стреляет снова и снова, но тот продолжает смеяться. Пепел с его сигареты падает на пол.  
  
— Ты меня убил! Ты в меня попал! И что? Забудь! — приказывает он и встает. — Она ждет тебя. Иди к ней. Будь с ней. Вот все, что нужно сделать, а будет больше — ты выполнишь и это, я знаю. У тебя нет других вариантов  
  
Идея приходит в голову в тот же миг.  
  
— Нет. Ты ошибаешься. Варианты есть всегда, — говорит Малдер и подносит пистолет к виску.  
  
/кадроперебивка/  
  
Центр города, вторая половина дня. Здание офисного центра, а может, корпорации. Стекло, металл: вызывающая современность, бритвой режущая взгляд. Высокий, худой, немного сутулый человек выходит на крышу. На нем деловой костюм, синевато-серый в тонкую полоску. Ветер раздувает его волосы, тянет за полы пиджака, пытаясь столкнуть вниз. Небоскреб острой зеркальной щепкой возвышается над окружающими зданиями. Никакой ограды: плоская крыша просто обрывается бездной. Шумит вода. Водоем, схваченный зеркальными объятиями, отражает синее, почти ненатуральное небо.  
  
Человек делает несколько шагов, останавливается на самом краю и зажигает сигарету.  
  
Внизу, у него под ногами, шумит город. Течет ручьями улиц, потоками магистралей, дышит тучами выхлопных газов. Колышется пестрое и неразличимое месиво человеческих фигур, узор сменяет узор, как в калейдоскопе. Гудки клаксонов слышны так хорошо, словно машины едут в небо, взлетая почти до крыш.  
  
Человек выпускает в воздух густое облако дыма, одно за другим. Ветер сдувает пепел с его сигареты, огонек разгорается ярче, бумага чернеет, съеживается узорчатыми полукружьями, превращаясь в тлен. Умирает в его пальцах вдох за вдохом. Человек с сигаретой улыбается.  
  
— Определенно, тщеславие — мой самый любимый из грехов. Он так фундаментален. Самолюбие — это естественный наркотик, — произносит он, смакуя каждое слово.  
  
Сигарета, вернее, теперь уже окурок, летит вниз. На лету он немедленно гаснет, умирая уже насовсем, воздух выдувает из него последние крошки табака и пропитанной никотином бумажной стружки. Человек провожает окурок взглядом, пока тот не исчезает из виду, превращаясь в одну из цветных точек внизу. Теперь это могут быть как остатки сигареты, летящие между высотными зданиями, так и кто-нибудь из людей. Не исключено, что тоже летящих вниз.  
  
— Но иногда гнев подходит гораздо лучше, — произносит человек без сигареты. Он разворачивается на каблуках и уходит, скрываясь в недрах зеркального небоскреба.   
  
Небо равнодушно глядится в дрожащую от напряжения воду бассейна.  
  
Начинается совершенно новая история. История, которая продлится добрый десяток лет и заберет десятки человеческих жизней.  
  
А окурок все еще продолжает лететь.


End file.
